I Hate This Part
by Mickeygee
Summary: You hear all the time about Aly's boredom with the men of Corus. What most people don't seem to realizeis that it hurts her too... Songfict!


**Aly Cooper and the Pussycat Dolls**

**I Hate This Part**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce, or anything written by the Pussycat Dolls. I don't even think I own the idea (but it'd be great if I did… ******** Note: This is taking place before the Trickster series, when she's still a happy, "carefree" teenager in Corus.**

_We're driving slow  
through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio's  
All that we can hear_

_Now we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us its worse in here_

Aly sighed as the carriage rolled through a dark, shadow filled Corus. It was just before midwinter, and she knew she was heading into a bad situation. James of Masbolle, her current boyfriend, was about to be dumped and he didn't even know it. It wasn't that he was a bad boyfriend. Far from it actually, as he was nice, and rich, not to mention gorgeous to look at. It was just… Aly didn't even really know herself. The two HAD been dating for a while now, and she was, well, bored. They had run out of things to talk about, and when they had not been kissing, had mostly sat in silence next to each other, bored out of their minds. To top it off, they had begun to bicker about little things, like smiling at other people and ordering drinks without asking. Little things, but they were getting annoying. As much as Aly hated to admit it, the relationship was fading, quickly.

She looked out the window, slightly depressed. She really, really hated this part of relationships. Everything else was fantastic, the kisses, the sweet nothings, the fun of being around another new person, but the breaking up part? She let a little sigh slip out. This part she could do without.

_I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

The carriage trundled down the road to the Dancing Dove. Aly was staying there until her parents arrived a few days later. She had asked to ride ahead, and they had reluctantly agreed. However, knowing that no one was waiting for her made her all the more lonely, despite the fact that her relationship with the boy next to her was still intact.

_Everyday seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me_

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know (I know) this is (this is) the part where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers

I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

Aly looked over and squeezed James' hand. He looked over, and half-smiled. They could both tell the end was coming, it just wasn't clear when. The carriage pulled to a stop, and he dutifully stepped out to hand her down, but this time, they both knew it held little of the romanticism and chivalry that it had the first time he had done so. Aly grimaced as she compared the two different situations. _**She**_ had blushed and smiled, touched. _**He**_ had been grinning happily that his move had worked, and that he had managed to (at least momentarily) capture the heart of the infamous Aly Cooper. Now, however, his handing her down out of the carriage was nothing more than a gesture of duty and habit, a job performed because it was expected rather then offered voluntarily.

Aly and James both stopped simultaneously at the door to the Inn. The distance between was not very far, but the walk to get there felt like it took hours. Aly tried to block out the rambunctious noise coming from inside the inn as she turned to face her boyfriend. "Look, James, I'm really sorry, but I don't think this is working out anymore. I mean, you're a great guy and everything, but I don't think you're the right guy for me. I'm sorry." The speech was practically rehearsed, and Aly blushed because it definitely sounded like it. James nodded, eyes curiously blank, and kissed her hand before turning back dumbly to get into his carriage.

For some reason, this simple gesture, a farewell kiss on the hand, made Aly tear up. He was such a good guy_._ Such a nice, gorgeous, _wonderful_ guy. Why did it always have to be like this? Why couldn't she just stay satisfied with a guy for longer than a month or two? She was starting to get older, as her mother kept reminding her. Why couldn't she just stay put? Normal girls did it all the time... She watched as the carriage pulled away, and leaned against the door of the inn, staring at the dark shadow created by her body against the light from inside, as tears silently slipped down her face.

She hated this part.

_But I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part_

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it

Oh  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here…

~Fin~

A/N: So…. What did you think? :) They always talk about Aly's conquests, but we don't seem to linger on how often she has to go through this… Anyways, this was written while listening to the "I Hate This Part", and for some reason, Aly wouldn't get out of my head… so here you have it! :) I'm a little rusty, so all helpful comments would be amazing! OR:

If you'd rather… 

I am an AVID fanfiction reader, but unfortunately I don't get to write as often as I would like (or have the time to make the stories as good as they ought to be.) However, I have a few story ideas that I would really REALLY like to read, if anyone was up for writing them. If you find an interest in here, or are having a writer's block, feel free to use one of these ideas (just PM me, or review so I know to look out for your story…) If you're not interested, feel free to read no farther… 

At the very beginning of Lioness Rampant, Liam hints to Alanna that he met Duke Roger. They speak of her killing him, and she admits she's still bothered by it sometimes (sorry for the recap, just giving background :^) .

"Then I killed him. I don't even _like _killing. So I wonder sometimes."

"Don't fret." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "He was rotten clean through-take my word for it."

"You _knew_ him?"

He nodded, his distant eyes green. "We met - a long time ago….I'll tell you someday, kitten-if you're _very_ good."

Pg. 15-16 (in my book)

What exactly happened between Liam and Roger? Please let me know!!!

Also in the beginning of Lioness Rampant (later on though) Coram tells Alanna the rough story of Miache, the Carthaki waterfront thief who stole the Dominion Jewel from the Gallan king (hired by rebel Gallans). She stole it, and made a break for Carthak, but was stopped by Zephrem the Bear. ( A good mercenary) They fell in love, and used the jewel to save Tyra. Sorry, it's the rough, short version, but you get the idea… Can someone write their story more in depth? Once again, in my book, its on pg. 55-57 (but I have a little book, so the count could very well be off) It's at the beginning of chapter 2 anyway…

Totally different book… my favorite series (mostly because it was the first I ever read) was the Protector of the Small series, and my favorite book was Lady Knight. HOWEVER, most of the fanfiction for that story is K/D, and that's IT. Not to say I don't love it (I do, believe me) but there's really nothing much else, unfortunately. So… I was wondering if someone could write about the life of a refugee in Haven before and during the attack by the Scanrans? Boy or Girl, just on living with the different parts of refugee life that isn't really touched on by Kel's life (she's a noble and a commander.)

If you like any of these, PLEASE CONSIDER WRITING ABOUT THEM!! I really really like all these ideas, but I have very little time. I'd be really happy to help you edit it though, if you want. 

Once again, if you pick one, please review or message me? Thanks!!!

Wow. That was an epic author's note…  hahaha

All the best,

Mickeygee


End file.
